Fluffy Pillows
by RawrTheDinoLycan
Summary: As the sunlight shines upon the school grounds, Zero thinks upon his new family. MPreg, Yaoi, KanamexZero


Ki††y: Ja, life is depressing. I need fluff. Even the next chapter of _My December_ (Which I am working on!) is depressing. Let the fluff reign supreme! Also I am slowly getting over my depression, in fact this weekend I get to go visit Ray's grave, I am going to bring him some of those crystal rocks because he really liked them :}

_HiImaLineEnjoyTheFluff_

Sunlight streamed brilliantly through the spacing of leaves which decorated the slightly swaying trees. A soft wind blew through, brisk enough to be refreshing but not enough to chill the bones, thanks to the gleaming sun. Laying up against one of the old oaks was a male with brightly lit silver hair, which was turned almost translucent because of the sunlight. His eyelids were closed against the bright onslaught and a content smile rested upon his pale, pristine complexion.

His form was tense but relaxed at the same time, as if he was wary of his surroundings but content enough to know he was safe. He was dressed casually in some fitted dark jeans and his shoes were beside his splayed out legs. The only strange thing about the teenager was his rather round tummy. It was covered in a button up deep marroon shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way so that his pale abdomen could soak up the warmth offered by nature.

Both of his slender hands were splayed across his stomach, both of them cradling it gently. The smile grew on his face as a dainty kick answered his loving minstrations.

He did not notice the figure coming towards him.

He did, however, notice the cool touch and soft tickle of a head being laied upon his round belly. Opening silver eyes he looked down into chocolate orbs which were staring at him with barely concealed adoration. Zero let out a soft laugh at the look and moved his hands so they were now petting the auburn hair of his lover.

Kaname let a soft, tiny smile come across his face as Zero massaged his hair. He pressed his ear against the pregnant stomach of his lover. His smile widened when he felt his six month son kick gently against his 'mother's' tummy. Zero just let out another content, though somewhat annoyed, sigh. His son had become increasingly active, and although he was extremely overjoyed that he was happy, he was getting pissed he couldn't sleep at night.

Another kick bounced him stomach.

_My child, I cannot wait to hold you._

Zero could not help the elated joy that swept through him at the thought of holding his long awaited son. It was as though the rapture had come and swept him to high Heaven.

As his lover lavished attention on the prefect's round belly, said boy thought back to the day he had discovered the life growing in him.

_HiImaLineLoveZehFluff_

Zero stared with wide eyes at the pregnancy test before him. How the hell it worked, considering he was MALE and all, he did not try to understand. He could, however, understande the thing flashing brightly infront of his eyes.

That evil little pink plus was currentally the bane of his life.

Taking a deep breath he closed his lilac eyes and pressed his hot forehead against the cool mirror in his bathroom.

He knew how it came to be. It was a glitch in his family. Long ago they had been cursed by a rather powerful pureblood who they had killed. From that day onward all Kiryuu males would be fertile if they were ever taken by a pureblood. Of course, that would happen over their _fucking_ dead bodies so none had ever conceived.

Why the _hell_ did Zero always have to be the black sheep of his family? Following in love with an arrogant, conceited, over-bearing, possessing son-of-a-

Handsome, protective, sarcastic-

_Pureblood king._

Zero let out a slight whimper and banged his head gently on the glass.

"Fuck me,"

"Gladly," Zero let out a gasp as strong arms wrapped around him and brought him against a wonderfully warm chest. He let out a soft moan as said pureblood nibbled at his neck, arching it to the side so he could have more room.

_Thank you God for allowing me to throw away that damn test in time._

Kaname gently maneuvered them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, heading straight towards his king-sized satin covered bed. Just as he pushed Zero to sit down on the bed and was working towards getting his own shirt off a firm touch stilled his movements.

Furrowing his brow slightly, Kaname looked down on his lover to see a serious expression on his face. Sitting himself beside Zero, Kaname grabbed his hand and questioned him softly on what was wrong.

Zero took a deep breath before saying those fateful two words.

"I'm pregnant..."

Kaname fainted.

...

Haha nah I'm fucking with you :)))) *cough cough* Ahem, onwards.

...

With those two words Kaname stopped breathing. He looked at Zero with slightly widened eyes, which was a shocker for the otherwise emotion-controlled vampire. His dark gaze traveled downwards to rest on Zero's shirt-clad stomach. Tentatively he reached a hand out to rub against it gently.

Zero waited with baited breath to see what his bond-mate would do. He gave himself a mental congratualtions when he succeeded in not flinching away from the vampire's touch; he just watched with guarded eyes.

Which widened to the size of dinner plates when all of a sudden Kaname looked up at him with a smile on his -gorgeous- face.

_My child._ Zero was pregnant with _his_ child. He was going to be a father, and his children would have the most beautiful mother ever.

At this point Kaname did not care that he was thinking sinfully mushy thoughts nor did he wonder how the hell his love became pregnant. All that mattered was the simple (psh yeah right) fact that he was going to be a father. His pureblood lineage would live on in his _children_.

Zero fluttered his eyes open -when had he closed them?- at the feeling of silky soft lips carressing his neck, long slender hands covering the life now growing in his stomach. He let a sultry smile cross his lips when he saw the look in Kaname's eyes. That spark of lusty warmth that ignited his own passions.

The next couple of hours consisted of clothing being lost and well-known bodies being pleasured by their partner.

Zero let out a breathy gasp as his body was breached by Kaname. Arching his back off the sheets, he closed his eyes against the slight pain of being filled by the well-equipped vampire. No matter how many times they made love, or fucked, he would still feel the slight onslaught of pain.

Kaname waited patiently for his love to adjust, thanking his stamina to high Heaven because without it he would come right away at the tight heat engulfing him. As he waited he marveled at how well he and Zero fit together, raising one of the hands not bracing Zero's shoulders to carress the exposed stomach of the ex-human.

He fought a lewd smirk as he thought of how this smooth and lean adomenan would soon become plump with life. If possible, his already rock hard member hardened to a point of painfullness. He held back a whimper as Zero's tightness clenched him even more in response.

With a sigh and moan Zero rocked his hips into Kaname's, signaling his need to be filled. What passed next was a time of blissful, passionate love making.

Kaname looked down at his lover with contenment in his eyes, a contenment glazed over with post-orgasmic warmth. The other vampire was sleeping peacefully on his side, head facing Kaname's neck and letting warm breaths puff against the cool skin. Kaname ran his hand up and down the naked boy's side, smiling when he snuggled deeper into Kaname's side.

For the rest of the night, as his pregnant lover slept on, Kaname watched over his lover with a large hand cradling his life-filled stomach.

_HiImaLineLoveZehFluff_

Zero was brought back to the world when he felt a light kiss upon his stomach, his baby boy answered his father with a kick that made Zero twitch a little. Afterall he loved knowing his child was alive and thriving, but would it kill him to be a bit lighter with his gymnastics?

Kaname smiled at his husband and whispered gentle words to his unborn son.

Said husband just layed there in blissful peace, thanking God for his family silently. His mind filled with thougths of baby steps and sweet love.

All the while the sun warmed the content couple, who layed upon the fluffy grass, eagerly awaiting the day they would here the happy giggles of their son.

_HiImaLineLoveZehFluff_

Ki††y: Ja, not my best, but I just really needed to write something fluffy and happy.

**Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, and pming me and my story. You have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

Also sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes.

AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE BE A BETA FOR EITHER _MY DECEMBER_ OR MY NEW NARUTO STORY I'M WORKING ON! THANKIES!


End file.
